Letters of the Lost
by SomewhereinNevada614
Summary: She can read his expression without muttering a word, but cannot see his feelings, that is until he had come back to Pallet Town for a reason. Then while going through the letters she had kept during his absents; there were more things he had express through a simple paper and pen. Perhaps there's more to it than just simple words. One-shot (BurningLeafshipping / Luckyshipping)


It was finally the day, the day when certain pokemon trainers are getting ready to receive their first starter pokemon with the usual main three elements: fire, water, and grass. Leaf Green, a young teenager at the age of seventeen is getting her first pokemon after many years of getting delayed to get one. Although the main reason for this is because she doesn't seem to care about getting a pokemon, nor cares about journeying outside the small secluded town of Pallet. Then out of nowhere, she decided to journey after many years of not wanting to go; her reasons are vague and she's a little too late and old to start at a traditional age; ten, but it was better late than never in her eyes. Straightening her white hat and her red miniskirt she look at herself in the mirror while grinning. She has a long straight brunette hair that reaches down to her waist, blue piercing eyes, quite short, but fit. Her apparels were a light blue sleeveless shirt, a red miniskirt, light blue socks that reaches to her calves, white sneakers with a red line crossed over. She put her hands to her hips and gave a small sigh. The brunette walks over to her bag that's neatly sitting on the bed, ready to go.

"This is it...the moment I've been waiting for." Leaf said to herself as she clenches her hands together and grinned to herself. She headed for the door, but stopped and turns around to give one last look at her room before she go. Her room was quite small, a regular box size T.V with a Nintendo 64 console sitting on the floor, a regular twin size bed with white bed sheets and blanket, and a PC sitting on her desk with a small chair to go with it. Then her gaze turn towards a small photograph sitting on a small desk; a picture with two boys and herself, one of them grinning and the other with an unreadable poker face in the photo. One of them has orange-brownish hair that's spiked up; he has a black T-shirt and purple pants with his hands in his pockets. Next was another boy with a monotone look with red piercing eyes, black hair with a red cap, a red jacket over his black T-shirt with the zipper open, and blue jeans. He has a hand on his hip with a serious expression on his face. Leaf slowly approaches the photograph and picked it up, her thumb rubbing against the photo, the boy with the red jacket.

"Red..." Leaf whispered to herself as she stared at the red jacket boy. She stares at it for a while until she finally sets it down and regain her composure and left the room. She went down the stairs while moving a strand of hair behind her ear and looked around the small area.

"It's too bad mom's at work; I would like to see her again one last time before I go." Leaf said to herself with a heavy heart. She steels herself as she approaches the front door; her heart beating and her hands getting a bit sweaty; nervous beyond her wits that she's about to embark on a journey across Kanto and possibly the world. She grabs the brass doorknob and twists it. The door opens and her eyes went wide in shock and surprise that her jaw dropped and her yellow bag did as well. There stood in front of her is Red, the same person in the photograph only this time, he's a lot older the last time she saw him. He was about a few inches taller than her, his clothes are a mess with ripple jeans and jacket that needs sewing. His face has a few dirt patches on his cheeks and forehead, his shoes is all torn up and his fingerless gloves were mangled. He has his hand still raised into a fist, that was ready to knock on her door, but Leaf came just in time to open it. His eyes blinked and he slowly withdrew his hand down, feeling a bit awkward with the situation that's at hand.

"R-Red..." Leaf whispered to herself. She clenches her hands together and her breath seems to slow down. Her eyes were on the verge of letting the tears fall down, but she was doing everything in her power to prevent that from happening. Red nods his head slowly, still having the poker face that's the same as in the photo. Leaf tries to speak, but no words would come out, she tries to move, but her feet wouldn't let her, and she tries to look away, but her eyes were drawn into his piercing red one. She was literally paralyzed in one spot and unable to take any actions. Red blinked several times and gave a small smile. He made the first move by approaching her and suddenly embraces the petrified girl, causing Leaf to flinch from the sudden move by him. The moment he touched her, it felt so unreal, like the ghost from the past had come to haunt her, but instead, it came to give her warmth. Her legs felt like jello, her arms went around his body without her noticing, it's as if it was her natural instinct. Her emotions got the better of her, she couldn't take it anymore as she starts sobbing against his neck, embracing him as tightly as she possibly could, worried and scared he will be gone again, but not this time. Her knees gave up as she slowly descends down on her knees with Red still holding her.

"Red! Red!" Leaf cried as she sobs uncontrollably. Red didn't say anything; he raised a hand and gently rubbed the back of her head while gently brushing down her hair in comfort. They both didn't know what happen, the moment Red came in, it had shocked her that she broke into sobs. Then out of nowhere they're both sitting down on the sofa looking away from each other, trying to gather all the emotions and thoughts all into one. They didn't say anything, nor made eye contact, but it wasn't the strange and awkward atmosphere that's causing this. No, it was the fact that they both hadn't seen in each other in four years and they both don't know what to say anything back. That is until Leaf broke the silence.

"So...Mt. Silver huh?" Leaf asked. Red replied with a grunt and a nod of a head. Red clenches his hands together, he ruffles his shaggy black hair that's grown a bit too long that he needed a haircut.

"Why did you stop sending letters?" Leaf asked. Red still didn't say anything, but it's not like he ever talks to begin with, if not rarely. He looks down on floor, a look filled with pity and regret, it broke her heart seeing the boy she had long to see, a look that's so empty and broken. What in the world happen up on that mountain?

"I-I was so worried...the day that you stopped sending the letters...I thought that something terrible had happened to you." Leaf continues on as she clenches her hand on his. He flinches the moment he felt her soft hand on his rugged dry hand, but he soon held onto it, accepting her warm and comforting touches. His mind was at ease and he was less tense than before.

"I cried you know...I cried all day and night thinking that my best friend had died on that stupid mountain." Leaf whispered as she closes her eyes and starts reminiscing on the past. Red felt a bit guilty, but he didn't say anything, but his face says it all, he was sorry. She looks at him and frowns, maybe it was a bad idea to start blaming, so she decides to change the subject. Then with a sudden turn of event, she playfully punched him on the shoulder; he shot up and looked at her with concern and confusion.

"You idiot..." Leaf playfully teased. Red finally smiled through his poker face and gave a soft laugh.

"I still kept your letters. All two hundred and sixty eight of them." Leaf softly said while twiddling her fingers. Red nods his head in response as he looks back down.

"The things you write in your letters, they were the reason I was about to go on a journey." Leaf softly said. His head lifted up once more and looked at her, but instead of a face full of regrets, it was replaced with curiosity. She clenches his hand even tighter as she brought him up, his legs were sore from the constant walking, but it agrees to do so.

"Come on I'll show you, but first take a shower, you stink. You can use the shower if you want." Leaf teased with a smile. Red examines himself and gave himself a small chuckle, he has to agree with her in this one.

An hour and a half went by, they were both in her room with Red only having his black T-shirt and blue jeans on. His red jacket neatly folded on her table and his cap sitting next to her own hat. Leaf reaches her hand underneath her bed and pulled out a rusty old green lunch box. She excitedly opens it and inside of the box was a bunch of letter written in black, red, blue, and purple ink all down to the very bottom of the page. Some of these letters were quite old as some of them were falling apart, the colors have a discolored look, and some of them were crumbled or stained. Red peeked over from behind her and sees the letters that he had written to her.

"Okay, let's start with this one." Leaf suggests as she sits on her bed and moves a strand of hair behind her ear. Red accompanies her as he sat beside her in silence. She clears her throat and began reading it.

"_Hey there Leaf! It's me; Red! Well of course you know it's Red, I mean who else would send you this letter? Anyways, today is the day when I finally start my journey to become very best like no one ever was. No pun intended. Anywho, I'll be getting my pokemon, but I don't know what to pick so I need your help. What do you suggest?"_

"I remember I quickly responded back by telling you to get a Charmander because he fits your description well. It was so funny because you literally put this letter in my mailbox right before you left and think about it." Leaf said. Red responded back with nod and thumbs up.

"Your're welcome." Leaf replied back. She put the letter down and grabs another one from the box with red ink.

"_Howdy Ho Leaf. Your best friend Red here. I just got my first badge, and you are such a jerk for suggesting a Charmander! He was literally weak against everything that the gym leader Brock throws at me! I have to use so many items because of you! *Bleh!(tongue sticking out) But that's okay, cause I know he'll get stronger and I have you for support!" _

Red rolls his eyes and chuckles to himself. Leaf playfully punched him on the shoulder again with an annoyed look.

"I needed to smack you for that one Red. By the way how's your pokemon doing?" Leaf asked. Red gave a thumbs up, indicating that they're okay or well. He wasn't much of a talker, let alone active, however Leaf could read him like a book so he was an easy read to her.

"That's good, I'm glad they're all safe." Leaf softly said. Red gave a small grunt. Leaf pulls out another leader from the box and chuckles as she read it.

"Oh Red, you were so silly when you wrote this letter to me along with drawing me a horrible drawing of yourself." Leaf laughs as she clenches the paper in her hand, crumbling it. Red raised an eyebrow while scratching the top of his head in confusion. Leaf regain her composure as she starts reading it.

"_Ahem! Leaf, I have several more badges and my Charmander had evolved in to a Charmeleon! It was so awesome! I bet I can take down any opponents standing in my way and it's the first step of being a master! Oh um...by the way Leaf, don't tell my mom about this, but I miss her." _

Red blinked as he his face turned red in embarrassment, unable to say anything back to her. She then raised another paper and showed several stick figures of him with his red cap and there were other stick figures lying down in defeat, while his character has his arms on his hip with a red cape behind him.

"Oh man that's so horrible! The hero slash champion slash master is homesick!" Leaf laughs. Red grumbles himself and feeling embarrass at the same time. He covers his face with his red cap trying to escape the horrible feeling. He does this when he's shy or embarrass, which Leaf thought it was cute and charming. Although she feels guilty for laughing, she couldn't help it.

"Aw don't be like that Red." Leaf tries to comfort him. Red ignores her with his face still being covered by the red cap. She gave one last chuckle as she pulled out another letter, her laughter then turns into a frown as she read it. Red removes his cap and peek an eye out, wondering what was wrong. She quickly crumbles it and put the crumbled mess and stuffs it in her pocket skirt. Red raised an eyebrow; she looks back at him and smiles.

"That was nothing, it was just a stupid one anyways." Leaf replied. Red only nods his head, but kept looking at the crumbled mess that's bulging from her skirt.

"Hehe, anyways, onto the next one!" Leaf exclaimed. She grabs another piece of paper, it was written in blue ink and it seems fairly new.

"_Hey Leaf I made it to Saffron City! Thanks for all your support, and your homemade soup! It was delicious, it's enough to keep me going, and after that terrible loss at the gym and Blue, it got me down and depressed, but you help me pull through. Thanks a lot Leaf, you're a real pal!"_

Leaf smiles as she looks back at Red who smiled back at her.

"Aw, did mean o' Blue got you down?" Leaf cooed at him. Red's eyes gleamed back at her, a look that says, 'yeah right.'

"Haha, you are welcome by the way. And by the way, it was chowder, not soup. My mom and I made it too, so you should thank her also." Leaf corrected him. Red rolled his eyes and just hummed to himself. She reaches into the box again and pulled out another letter from the box.

"_Yes, yes Leaf! I got your band-aid an antidote, now would you stop sending me the exact same letter asking me the same thing over and over again!?"_

Leaf frowns as she read the letter; Red starts tapping his head, trying to recall the event. It finally clicked him and he mumbled to himself.

"You were stung by a Golbat, trying to fight off a Team Rocket grunt. He stung you with a poison sting, you were at the Pokemon Center trying to get some aid, but they ran out of antidote for humans, but you ended up using the antidote for pokemon instead. It...only got worse from there. After you send me a letter, asking for help, I immediately send a box full of band-aid and an antidote. I kept asking if you were okay and I kept sending in more anyways without knowing that you were annoyed. I'm sorry..." Leaf said with an apologetic look. Red looks at her and shook his head; he grab a hold of her hand and clenched it. She looks at him and noticed how attractive he looks now as she examines him. She loves his red eyes, it was so unique and it has a look filled with passion. She flinched as she noticed that they were both in a faze as she blushes; Red was in the same boat as well, face flushed and all.

"By the way Red, did you ever receive one of my letters? The one that um..." Leaf muttered, suddenly breaking the awkward atmosphere in the air. Red turns his head towards her and raised an eyebrow.

"You know, the one with...if...if you know any other beautiful girls..."Leaf whispered the last part of her sentence. Red blinked several times and brought a hand to his chin, pondering. Red clicked his fingers together and smiled; he looked at her and nodded his head and two fingers raised from his right hand. Leaf's heart suddenly ache from the revelation. She doesn't know why, but the fact that he acknowledges and act so casually got her worried and frustrated.

"Grr..." Leaf growled to herself. Red sees this and smiles while putting his hands in his pockets. He nudged his head towards her.

"Is that why you haven't been sending any of your letters back?" Leaf suddenly asked. Red looked at her in confusion and shook his head reluctantly. He then pointed a finger at her while smiling to himself. Leaf was taken aback what Red was implying; she immediately crosses her arms together and puffed up her cheeks.

"I-I'm not jealous or anything. I-It's just that, you have to be careful with certain people you know. Like you can get hurt if you're caught in their aura...o-or they may scam you. You know how girls are these days." Leaf stutters. Red looked at her for a while, then his eyes blinked for a moment, suddenly he bursts in laughter; Leaf glares at him.

"It's not funny Red!" Leaf shouted. Red on the other hand was still chuckling; then he shook his head and pointed a finger back at the box containing more letters.

"Way to change the subject." Leaf mutters to herself. She pulled out another letter out, it was written in red ink and was a bit dirty.

"_Hey Leaf. Today is the day when I'll be heading out towards Mt. Silver to look for a legendary pokemon that's said to live on top of it. I got all my badges ready and my pokemon are better and healthier than ever! With this last pokemon, I'll be able to complete the dex and become the world's toughest and the best pokemon trainer ever! Leaf, I'll be on that mountain for a while, I don't know when I'll be coming back, but I just want to let you know, you've been a big help on my journey, suggesting everything and giving me the will to keep on going. I don't know how I would have made it without you. There's something I wanted to tell you, but maybe after I'm done with my mission. You will always be my be best friend. Best regards – Red._

"This was the last letter you sent me...before you went missing." Leaf mutters. Red stared at her with a frown on his face. It was once again, full of regret and guilt. Leaf clenched her hand tightly and put it against her heart, eyes closed.

"When you didn't respond after a week or two; I fell into depression, my mom couldn't cheer me up and I became more of a shut in. I cried almost everyday, barely eating anything, and rarely do I go outside." Leaf stated with an escape sigh. Red feels guilty for leaving her like this, and to think that Leaf would become depressed because of him, just for his sake. He clenches his hands tightly, his nails puncturing through his fingerless gloves. He looks down on the floor, as he starts remembering what had happen back on top of the cold mountain. The reason he was stuck up there, and why he wasn't able to come down, until today. Then out of nowhere; Red felt a sudden embrace; he turns his head and sees Leaf hugging him on his side with her head resting on his shoulder.

"Please don't leave me. I waited so long Red...you have no idea how worried I was, and if you leave now...I don't know how much more I'm going to take! Please, just stay here with me." Leaf begged. Red looked at her for a moment with a stern gaze; he grunts a bit then slowly he held onto her, while brushing down her hair. The main reason he came here is to show her something that he's been itching to do for quite some time, but never have the courage to do so, but it was now or never.

"Red..." Leaf whispers against his embrace, but he stayed quiet and sighs. He reaches into his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper folded into four squares and he hands it to her.

"What's this?" Leaf asked softly as she pulled back a bit and takes the paper in curiosity. Red gestures her to open it which she reluctantly do so in a flash. She immediately unfolded the paper and read its contents.

"_Leaf...I failed. I failed to become the master, and I failed find the legendary pokemon that sits on top of Mt. Silver. Another boy from the neighbor region had bested me and my pokemon. I was so shocked that I couldn't think properly and I almost jumped off of the mountain by pure rage and hatred. However, he saved me and told me to think of all the people back at home that cares and loves me, but I was blinded by hatred. He stayed with me for a while, telling me all of the people back at Newbark Town that's waiting for him because he had a reason to fight, win or lose, he was going to see it through to the end. He left, and I was alone again, standing on top of the mountain with nothing left to lose. The reason why I didn't send you letters is because I was afraid of the people back at home seeing a pathetic wimp to be defeated by someone who had just started the journey. So I exiled myself and stayed on the mountain for years, to train not just my pokemon, but mentally as well. I receive your letters, but I can't send them back, it was the only way for me to know that you're fine and it give me the will and courage to fight back cause I know that someone back at home is waiting for me as well. I must steel myself before I could come back home, that is until I received your last letter; the letter of your qualification of being a pokemon trainer. I was happy, yet sad at the same time because if you left the town, I wouldn't know where to find you and I won't be receiving anymore of your letters. I was happy that you've become brave enough to journey outside of Pallet Town; Leaf...I'm happy for you. There's one more thing I wanted to tell you when I decided to come back home. It's kinda personal, and I wanted to say it to you face to face when we see each other again. But what the hell, I'll tell you anyways through this letter which I'm probably never have the courage to tell your or send this piece of paper. ILOVEYOU."_

Leaf see's the last word that's been scribbled and scratched while being bundled up together, but in the end it came out to be 'I love you.' She looks back at Red who looking down on the floor, unable to react to anything. Her heart starts beating incredibly fast, her face went red, and she's lost in her own thought. Her best friend was in love with her! Of all the people in this small town, her! The lonely, shut away, weak and unsocial girl was loved by the most heroic, brave, and legendary trainer; Red! She couldn't react or take actions, but her natural instincts tells her one thing in her mind, 'kiss him.' She shook the thought out of her head as she tries to regain her composure.

"Oh." Leaf simply mumbles. Not knowing what she's saying or doing. Realizing what she had said; Red frowns from that response. It wasn't the answer he was looking for, now he truly regrets coming back home.

"N-No wait a minute! Argh! That was stupid of me!" Leaf exclaims. She shook her head and thought to herself 'what the hell am I doing?' She looks at him and smiles while reaching her hand towards his. Leaf grips onto it and reached into her pocket, then handed him the piece of paper that is now crumbled. Red looks at it, then back at her.

"My response to your feelings...is in this letter." Leaf softly said. Red's eyes widen as he straightens the paper, trying not to damage it even further. He noticed that there were several ink blotches and dried wet spots.

"_Red. I don't know what I'm doing or why I'm writing this to you knowing that you won't respond, but I don't care; I need to let this out. I cried again today, it was so silly of me to still be crying after two years, but it just comes out of nowhere every time something or someone mentions you. I break down knowing that you had perish on that damn mountain. I made a proposition, I'm going to journey the whole region of Kanto, to see everything for myself. The things you see was amazing and I wanted to experience what you did – minus the whole Team Rocket ordeal. You made me see the world that's meant to be seen, exploring and enduring. The things you wrote to me was awe inspiring and it made me regret that I didn't come with you. But there's always next time. What I'm trying to say Red, I wanted to say this for a long time and I think it's time. I love you. I love you with all of my heart, I love your monotone look which makes it harder for people to understand, except for me. I love your dark black hair that you refuse to comb every time, and I love how nice and caring you are, even though you don't express it through words, you express it through actions, and facial expressions. The letters you sent me shows the real you from the inside and how much things you can say through a simple pen and paper; I know you don't speak much, but it's just the way I love about you. Please come home Red...I missed you so much. What the hell am I doing? You're already gone._

Red put the paper down and sighs to himself; thinking how stupid he was and a coward he had been. There was already a person waiting for him at home, and he decided to stand on some stupid mountain in exile without returning any letters or messages. Not only did he made Leaf cry; his mother too, but he'll deal with her later. He wanted to see Leaf first before anyone else.

"Red?" Leaf suddenly called his name. He looks up only to be kissed on the lips, it wasn't a passionate one, nor was it deep. The kiss was instant, a quick peck on the lips, but it was enough to make him see stars and his eyes widen. She withdraws and looks down on the ground, blushing, surprised and a bit scared on what she had just done, but it's what she had wanted for a long time; her first kiss with Red.

"That's my first kiss you know." Leaf mutters to herself. Her head was still looking down, a blush still appears on her face. Red smiled softly as he lifts up her chin and stares back into her blue eyes; he bends over and kissed her. Leaf's eyes closed on her own, and was focusing more on the kiss than anything else. His lips were surprisingly soft and caring in a way. He pulls back which feels like a second to her, yearning and wanting to feel more. She opens her eyes and sees him smiling with his arm wrapped around her waist; she then went with her instincts as she leans her head on his shoulder and sighs. A smile crept on her face, everything felt nice. Red starts leaning forward towards her left ear and whispers, rarely has Red ever talked and this was the first time in a long time since she had hear his voice. It was raspy, deeper, and thick, but at the same time its soft, kind, and gentle.

"Huh? Mt. Silver...alone...what? Thinking about...RED!" Leaf shouted as she pulled back; her face was all red in embarrassment on what she had heard him whisper. Red only giggles and shook his head while waving his hand in the air.

"T-T-That, w-w-was n-n-not cool!" Leaf remarks while stuttering in her words. Red only chuckles in response. Leaf scoffs as she stood up from her bed and headed towards the door. Confusion has taken Red's toll as he wonder what Leaf's intentions are.

"Well there is a first time for anything Mr. Pervert. Do you wanna know a secret that I know?" Leaf asked. Red scratched his cheek and shrugged his shoulders. Leaf huffs as she closes the door and locks it; Red blinks several times unsure what's going on. She then headed back towards Red, only this time, she sat on his lap with her arms wrapped around his neck.

"My mom's not home until tonight...do you know what that means?" Leaf asked with a sly smile as she removes a part of her shirt from her right shoulder; showing off more skin. Red thought for a moment, then it finally hit him.

"Oh shi-" Red was cut off by Leaf's lips as she pushes him on the bed. They will not be leaving the room any time soon and it seems Leaf's pokemon journey will have to be delayed once more.


End file.
